


Soulmate

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 10 – “And then my soul saw you and it kind of went ‘Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

When Gwaine saw Percival, a friend of a friend, enter the bar, he froze. His hand stopped, holding his beer in mid-air. 

When he saw the man approaching their table, his muscled arms exposed by his sleeveless shirt, he only wanted to surrender. Physically and emotionally.

It was like Percival was the one he had waited for, the one he was ready to change for.

An hour later, he was sure of that. Percival was the one. His soul mate, the other half that finally made him whole. The passionate kiss they shared outside the bar only confirmed that feeling.


End file.
